Dimension Walker
by An0n Author
Summary: The Elgang has saved the world once again but left Glave bored out of his mind with out any action from them so he decides to pick one unlucky Elgang member to go out and try and sooth his boredom.
1. Chapter 1

**I have to say, this is mostly an experimental story than the rest trying out writing in the third person since all of my other stories have all been in the first person so I hope you enjoy it.**

**All the classes will be in this story but for starting out everyone is going to be:**

**Dimension Witch**

**Code Empress**

**Rune Slayer**

**Wind Sneaker**

**Veteran Commander**

**Tactical Trooper**

**Ara is going to be Base**

**Elsa is also going to be Base**

**Augmented Warrior**

**Mobile Artillery**

**These will be the classes in the story unless stated in the story or before the story. Happy reading~ :D**

**Ara: YESH! I'M IN HIS STORY! Elsa: Finally he put me in his.**

**Elsword: YES! SISTER! Ember: Guess we aren't going to be the only siblings in this story.**

**Blaze: Right...**

**Anon: All right then aaaannnnnddd... ACTION!**

* * *

_**Dimension Hopping  
**_

* * *

Glave has always been a mysterious person that can, and will, get bored easily. Especially since the Elgang, that he had kept an eye on for a while, has slowly started to settle down after saving Elrios.

"Hmph, Elsword has found his sister, Elsa, again and that amused me slightly. Ara has reunited with her brother Aren and that only entertained me for a short while before I had lost interest... What can I do to kill of this ever present boredom..." He tapped his fingers together and played around with his floating cubes before his eyes sharpened and a grin cracked behind his mask. "I wonder how interesting things would be if I sent one of them to a different dimension."

He waved his hand and brought up multiple different videos of all the Elgang members relaxing in the house provided by Hamel. He shifted aside the different pictures of the members before he had one left.

"Kufufu. Blaze is in one big surprise today. He better provide some entertainment or my boredom might just kill me." As Glave went through the possible dimensions that he could send him through, Blaze and the others were enjoying themselves at Chung's castle by the pool. Elsa was busy dunking Elsword's head under the water while Aisha was off to the side of the pool under an umbrella with a book. Both Raven and Oberon where running around each other with water guns spraying each other as Eve, Ember, and Blaze watched them from the side line.

"Say, where's Chung?" Ember looked around for a while before spotting him walk out with this water cannon and had this silly grin on his face as he aimed it at both Oberon and Raven.

"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" Both Oberon and Raven sweat dropped as the massive water beam came towards them hitting them square in the face and knocked them two of them back into the pool. Ember chuckled slightly as she watched the three before looking back at the others.

"I can't believe that after a few years of fighting, it's all over."

"Hm?" Both Eve and Blaze looked at her confused before she looked at them.

"I mean, Elsword has found his sister again. Ara has been reunited with her brother Aren, Chung recovered his father, Eve has rebuilt her Nasod Kingdom, and even the El stone was returned."

"You also forgot that your boy friend is a prince~" Blaze teased and Ember's face went red.

"W-W-Well I wouldn't be the one talking since you're dating the queen of the Nasods!" Both Blaze and Eve looked each other and went red and Ember only laughed. Blaze rolled his eyes and went for a sip from his drink to only to get a drop.

"Agh, you're no fun. I'm going in to get more soda..." He left the two girls alone and went inside when Eve looked down and sighed.

"After so many years of fighting with you all, what's going to happen to us now in this time of peace?"

"Well, Blaze and my own job is simple in defending the Nasod kingdom and Chung's is to rule over Hamel. Elsword and Elsa might go to Velder with maybe Aisha and Ara and Aren will go back to-" She was cut off with the sound of glass breaking. Ember got up with a sigh and started to walk towards where the refreshments where mad. "God damn it Blaze! I thought you were more careful than that!"

She stormed off and Eve just sat back and relaxed a bit and watched everyone else play in the pool when Embers voice caught her attention.

"Blaze?"

Her curiosity perked, she got up to investigate to find a confused Ember and a mess of Coca Cola and broken glass but not a single trace of Blaze. Little did they know was that Glave had finished his selection and had teleported Blaze to the new dimension with all of his gear and he smiled happily as he put his hands together and watched the screen waiting to see what will happen.

"Impress me."

Meanwhile, at ground zero, there was the confused Blaze that was slowly taking in the events that had happened. He looked down at himself to find himself fully clothed in his armor and gear when his AI, Ene, popped up.

"Blaze, what the heck happened!? I was just having a conversation with Proto when I was teleported to your systems. You know what's going on Blaze?" "To be honest Ene, I have no clue myself. But, for now can you run a scan on the surrounding area and along with my suits supplies?"

"Well the suit's ammo supply is completely filled along with the energy in your shields. Scanning our surroundings but that might take some time to-"

She was interrupted by a scream and the sound of shattering glass and Blaze ran off on instinct towards the sound.

"Blaze, wait! You don't know where we are and we don't know anyone here!"

"Come on Ene, we've saved Elrios multiple times. What can a bunch of thugs do to me?"

Ene sighed in defeat as Blaze ran off, his footsteps heavy on the ground and he extended his helmet out for combat when he came on scene to see two figures coming out of the house that they had broke into.

"Hey! You two!"

The both looked at him and Blaze stopped in his tracks as he saw a white haired girl and an armored clad boy run from the scene and two names came to mind, Chung and Eve.

"_Wait... Was that Chung and Eve!? No, that couldn't be, they're back at Hamel enjoying themselves. It can't be them but-"_

"Blaze, watch out!" Ene's voice brought him back to reality as he looked up to see three glowing swords fall down on top of him.

"Sword Fall!"

He lunged forward into a roll to avoid them before going to peruse the two fleeing individuals. He followed them for sometime until they ran down into an dead end ally way and they turned to face Blaze and he couldn't believe what his eyes saw. The people who he was chasing looked exactly like Chung and Eve but they both didn't have their original friendly vibe but more of a dark one like an assassin. Blaze extended both of his swords from their sheaths in his arm before tightening his fist and charged forward when a large run light up under his feet. Swords began to erupt from below him, flinging him into the air just as he activated his shields, blocking most of the swords while the rest chinked off his armor leaving one that cut into his arm causing some sparks of electricity to spark out. Landing back on the ground, Blaze slashed upwards deflecting oncoming Nasod spears when Eve rushed forward swinging her drones at him. They both traded blows for a while when Blaze delivered a kick that knocked her off to the side when a green arrow found its way through his armor platting embedding itself into his right arm causing a sharp pain to emit from his arm, along with immobilizing it, giving Chung an opening for his attack.

"Shooting Star!"

Multiple missiles were fired off all aimed for Blaze and he cursed as he started to run from them jumping around avoiding some of them while shooting the rest with his pistol before kicking the final missile away from him. That very missile went off into an unknown direction to the both of them as they squared off to fight when it crashed into a building above Eve causing a large chunk of it to fall towards her just as she started to stand up. Instinct came over Blaze as he rushed over, tackling Eve as the rubble hit the ground with a thud and a puff of dust. He rolled over uncovering Eve and he looked at her with some concern.

"Are you all right?"

She was shocked for a moment before putting on her poker face and slapping him hard enough he could feel it through his helmet and flew off quickly. Blaze sighed and stood up when he felt the muzzle of a gun bump against the back of his head and a click of its hammer being pulled back.

"Game over."

Blaze looked around himself to see two more figures jump down from the roves above and out stepped from the shadows were Elsword and Rena. Knowing that he had no other choice, he surrendered. Sheathing his sword, he turned around and looked at Chung who still had his gun pointed at him and his eyes were sharp as daggers.

"Now take of that helmet of yours and then we can get onto about who sent you and for what cause."

Complying with Chungs order, Blaze unlocked his helmet, letting it retract back into his suit, and everyone gasped and took a step back as they looked into the familiar flame eyed person that they've been fighting with over the years.

"Wait, you're Blaze!?" Elsword yelled and pulled out his sword. "But he was just-"

"Right here?"

A masked man in a black cloak jumped down from the buildings roof with what only looked like a black body suit with some red streaks around his chest, legs, and arms. A cowl covered his face and through the shadows, Blaze could make out some dark red eyes that matched his but with a much darker aura to them. He stepped closer to Blaze before pulling down his face mask and pulled back on his cowl revealing his full features of his face and hair to get an almost identical copy of the other Blaze.

"Now tell me, where did you come from and what's your intentions for the attack?"

"I didn't come here by choice and the only reason why I fought you guys was that I heard someone was in trouble and I saw you guys on the scene. I wouldn't have attacked if I wasn't attacked first."

"He speaks the truth." All eyes went towards Eve and she kept a poker face on as she explained everything. "I've been running some scans between this new Blaze and our own one to find that they are an identical match except."

"Except what?"

"There are traces of data around him that depicts that he is from a different dimension. He has the same exact appearance, but his fighting techniques and physical forms are completely different."

Silence entered the group as they took in all the information that Eve said when the other Blaze broke the silence.

"Well, if he is exactly like me then there's nothing that we should fear about him. Let me introduce myself and the others. You may know me as you, Blaze. But around here, I'm known as the Shadow Assassin. Chung over there is the Deadly Chaser, Elswords the Infinity Sword, and Rena here is the Night Watcher. Once we get back to the others, I will introduce them."

Chung twirled his pistol around before holstering it and lugged his Destroyer onto his back before setting off in one direction and the others followed with Blaze reluctantly going as well knowing that it might be a while until he will be able to get back into his own dimension.

* * *

**Aaaaaannnnddd CUT! That's a wrap people! Please review and tell me what you think of the story. :D It will be much appreciated and sorry for such a short chapter. I don't seem to write as much as I would usually do in first person than third person. PEACE!**

***Connection Lost***


	2. Chapter 2 Unexpected Surprise

**AND HERE WE ARE AGAIN WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER! And I'm still experimenting with the third person writing style for now =w=. It might change as we move along if I don't like it or who knows, I might keep it since in my First Person POV I jump around to multiple peoples POV... Meh... ONTO THE STORY! Oh and to avoid some confusion on the characters, I will try my best to use the classes names when I can to make it clear who's it referring to in the story and Blaze, the Augmented Warrior will be the main one refereed to as Blaze. Then I also changed what the Shadow Assassin looked like so I will be updating chapter 1 to get things correct.**

* * *

**Unexpected Surprise**

* * *

Evening had stretched into night as the four made their way back to the base they've set up. They had gone through back allies, over fences, and onto the roof tops as they made their way through the town. Through those travels back, Blaze has been looking around as the surroundings started to piece together when Ene appeared on his visual display.

"From the information that I've been gathering; this is... This is Elder."

"Wait... We're in Elder?" The group stopped and looked back at the Augmented Warrior with some confusion.

"Of course we are in Elder. We've always been here in Elder." Chung said, placing a hand on one of his hips.

"But, I was just in Hamel with the others celebrating that the years of conflict was finally over."

"Hamel?" A dark shadow was casted over the Deadly Chasers eyes as he looked down. "So, in your dimension, Hamel still stands strong..." He then turned around and started to walk away form the others, jumping off the roof leaving Blaze confused.

"Did... Did I say something wrong?" The Night Watcher then stepped forward putting a hand on Blaze's shoulder.

"No... You didn't say anything wrong it's just..." She looked away grimly before following the Chaser down from the roof when the Nemesis came from behind Blaze.

"Once we get back... I will explain everything that has happened so far in our universe and you will understand our current position." She left quickly and silently and Blaze could only think the worst as he followed behind the others. Soon, the smell of sugar started to linger in the air before the familiar alchemists shop and out peered a single emerald eye behind the window before a low click echoed in the air of the door unlocking. She opened the door quickly and ushered the rest of us inside before closing and locking it with a dead bolt giving a questionable glance at the two Blaze's and looked at Chung who merely shrugged as he pulled one of the books on one of the shelves to have a secret door open up to reveal a dirt entrance with a small light shining at the base. They all went down the dirt path and Echo closed up the door behind them with a light thud and they made their way down to be greeted by the rest with some friendliness. But their friendliness turned into aggression as they drew their weapon at the sight of the second Blaze and he took a step back out of caution when Eve stepped in front of him with her arms out.

"Don't worry guys, he's with us."

"But how are-" The Raven started to only get interrupted by Rena.

"This might sound crazy but... This other Blaze is form another dimension... Not sure how he's here but he is and if he can help us with our mission then we must welcome him."

The other grumbled and Blaze had eased up a bit when the Shadow Assassin started to point at the others.

"As you can tell, these two people here are both Aisha and Raven. But in this dimension, Raven is known as a Reckless Fist while Aisha here is a Void Princess."

The two of them nodded at Blaze but he looked around to see if anyone else was coming to find none and he started to ask a question out loud.

"Wait... Where's Ara, Elsa, and my-... And Ember?"

Tension rose up in the room as the Shadow Assassin deepened the shadow covering his eyes before he stormed off and slammed his rooms door shut. Blaze was completely confused as everyone else had this sad and pained expression on their faces when the Nemesis took Blaze to her room.

"If you are going to work with us, which I know you will, we need to get this arm of yours fixed." She laid him down on this operating table before pulling over a monitor to type something onto it when Ene appeared on that screen as well.

"Who's this?"

"I'm Ene, an AI unit that is apart of Blaze here. I've also transferred his biological data along with all the data on his Nasod parts to this computer to determine how to precede." The Nemesis eyed the AI with some interest and nodded as she started to compare the data with the data she all ready had on the Shadow Assassin to find they were a match in schematics.

"Well the good news is that the parts of this dimensions Blaze our your parts match; but the bad part is that you won't have the same tech you had in this arm." She tapped a few buttons on the key board causing some straps and restraints to pop up and restrained Blaze for the operation. "And if everything's the same, then you know that this will be quite painful so brace yourself."

She grasped the arrow that was in his shoulder and yanked it out quickly and Blaze squirmed slightly in pain before settling back down, bracing himself for the upcoming pain. She started to remove some plating around his shoulder to reveal some screws that kept the sensitive electronics housed and held up a hand to have Moby bring over a screw driver and she started to undo the screws.

"Hey, Eve."

"Hm?"

"What did happen to Elsa, Ara, and Ember?" She stopped on the screw she was undoing and sighed slightly as she looked down.

"I don't know what has happened in your dimension but... In ours, we did retrieve the El stone but... The fight hadn't stopped." "What do you mean?" She went back to work with undoing the screws and continued with her story.

"Wally not only came back to power of Elder, but he came back in force as well. He took over Elder with force and we tried to fight back but we lost anyways. Ara, Elsa, and Ember have been taken by Wally and the rest of us were forced back into hiding... That was three months ago and we have no idea what those three have been through." She paused as she removed the plating form his arm exposing the electrical wires and circuits that connected the nerves from himself to the arm. "I'm going to be disconnecting the circuits from the nerve endings so brace yourself."

He nodded, readying himself for the upcoming as the Nemesis's hands grasped the the wires, connecting to the rest of his body and pulled. Blaze bucked up against the restrains grunting in pain as the Nemesis went to work quickly removing the arm as Moby and Remy handed over the other arm. She relocated the new arm into the socket, reconnecting the new wires into the old nerve ports causing one more spasm of pain in Blaze before they vanished.

"Why don't- *Huff* Why don't you get the help from Velder, Hamel, or Altera?" Eve turned her back on him to release the restraints and her slumped slightly.

"Velder... They aren't strong enough yet ever since defeating the demons that had invaded them and Hamel... Hamel is lost, it doesn't exist anymore but nor does the demon threat in it either. Wally... He... After he came back and got back into power he had a plan that moved the public opinion back into his direction by destroying the demon threat in Hamel but that had also involved Hamel getting destroyed in the process. After the destruction of the demons, everyone had loved him again and he stands strong again while no one knew of the once great cities destruction but Wally, and us. Altera is also out of the question because... Because I'm now the enemy of the Nasod's. Ever since I used the Nemesis code, the Nasod's have turned their backs on me and had denied me as their Queen. They've got no one to lead them in the right direction and I'm sure that Wally has had some influence in their current actions."

"So we are on our own."

"Basically. Though there are some people that have been sheltering us from Wally's power. As you saw, Echo is one of the few that still supports us and the others are Luichel, Lenphad, Helen, and some of the other Cobo attendents." She looked over at Blaze to see he was moving around his arm experimenting with the motion and brought up his own holographic interface on his other arm. "Your system should be excepting the new arm anytime now and will integrate the functionality of the new arm... Though this is some impressive tech you've got in your original arm."

"Well I did make it after all. I think I might modify this one to get one of my shields back and I don't want to go with one shield short." He jumped off the table taking his old arm with him and eyed the work bench in the room. "Do you mind if I use your tools?"

"Go right a head." She watched with interest as Blaze went to worked on removing the shield generator from his old arm before pulling up a 3D holographic display of his new arm with all of its accessories marked before bringing up the shield generator. Ene and Blaze talked over it for a while before Blaze left Ene to find the placement of El crystal and the power generator while Blaze went to work on removing the sensitive grenades from his arm and placing them on the side of the table. The Nemesis was curious about them and picked one of them up activating them causing Blaze to freak out slightly. Snatching it back from her quickly, he deactivated it and placed it with the second one and she gave an irritated look at him.

"Well if you don't want to blow up, I'd advice from you not activating these." She growled slightly at him, giving one of her piercing glares, before sitting into a chair in the room.

"Tell me, why did you help me back there in the ally way?"

"Well... The Eve in my dimension is my girlfriend and I guess some instinct kicked in to help you." With Ene finishing the designs of the new arm, Blaze went to work in removing some of the platting on his arm for the installation.

"Well then, I guess you're universe isn't as different ours. The Blaze in this universe is the one I've also fallen for and I worry about him. Ever since Ember was taken away from him, he has been trying his hardest to get her and the others back. Him and the others have been working hard but Wally has been staying one step ahead of us."

Ene had finished with the designs and Blaze had pulled the other platting off before fitting in the the generator in and connecting some wires inside before activating it. A blue circle formed around the El crystal in the center and Blaze nodded his head with the success of the transfer when the Nemesis placed her hands on his shoulder*

"Though I have a feeling that with you, we will be able to take back our friends and strip Wally of his power. Now then, shall I show you to your room?"

Blaze stood up with a soft smile and nodded. Eve showed him the extra room they had before leaving to sleep herself leaving Blaze to step out of his armor and fell into bed. Closing his eyes, he reviewed the past events that had happened before they drifted over to what might the others think of his disappearance before drifting off into sleep. The next morning he awoke by a knock on to door to see Ariel at the door.

"Breakfasts ready.~"

Groaning slightly as he sat up, he stretched his arms and rubbed his spiked hair slightly. He looked around his room slightly disoriented to his surroundings before he remembered he wasn't in the same dimension anymore. Slipping out of his bed, he made his way down into the hallway back to what looked like the dinning room to see everyone else had all ready sat down eating away, so he took the last empty seat. Everyone was chowing down on the eggs, bacon, and some pancakes while conversing with each other. Wolfing down his breakfast, Blaze got up from the table, placing his dish into the sink and announced that he was going out into Elder.

"Just because you're from a different dimension doesn't mean that you're not a targeted person. You look exactly like our Blaze and there's a bounty on all of our heads of 50 million ED! You don't think that someone wants to kill or turn us in for that amount!?"

Blaze waved his hand dismissing Chung's worry and smirked slightly.

"Relax Chung, no one will know that I am Blaze... Well your Blaze because of the helmet on my armor. Plus I would probable look like a mercenary or some warrior passing through town. Besides, I'm one blade short and I would like to salvage it so I'm going over to Lenphad to see if he can make a sword out of my blade." He left before anyone could push the conversation away from his favor and got on his armor and retrieved his sword blade form his old arm. With a click, his helmet covered his face and its red eyes glowed to life. Turning around to leave, his pony tail waved behind him and he left out through the back to go unnoticed.

'_Jeez, two grenades down and one missing sword. Not exactly how I would like it but at least I can recycle this. I hope my sword wielding skills aren't to rusty for my life might have to depend on them.'_ He thought as he blended into the crowd. He looked around slightly scouting for the guards locations incase things go down south before he reached Lenphad's shop.

"Welcome to my shop! How may I help you?"

"A _friend_ told me to come by saying that you're the best blacksmith here."

"Oh a friend? Well that _friend_ of yours was correct, I am the best blacksmith here in town!"

"Great. Do you think you could possibly recycle this blade into a sword?" He took out the blade and showed it to Lenphad and he took it looking at it with some interest.

"My my, what fine craftsman ship this blade is and the metal! This blade is made from a rare metal that only some of the finest swords are crafted from... Where did you get it from?"

"To be honest... I kind of crafted it on my own." He extended the sword blade from his right arm and Lenphad nodded with some enthusiasm.

"Judging by your equipment and armor, you must be quite the fighter." He then leaned closer to Blaze with a smirk. "And don't worry, this will be on the house. Take it as a gift from me to you and our _friend_."

With a smile and slight wave, Blaze left Lenphad with the sword blade and decided to walk around the town a bit waiting for the sword to be ready. However, little did he know that Wally was watching his movements with interest.

"Guards! Can you please tell this fine warrior that I would like to meet him?"

"Yes Lord Wally!"

They departed and Wally continued to stare at the screen as the black armored warrior made his way through the town. Blaze looked at a few stalls that interested him for a while before he started to return back to Lenphads shop when the two guards stepped in front of him.

"Um... May I help you?"

"Lord Wally has requested your presence."

"And if I say no?"

"Lord Wally's word is law here so I would advise that you will follow us or things might get messy."

Blaze growled slightly but reluctantly nodded his head and followed them. Through the gates he went and on both sides stood two Wally No.8 drones on watch. Walking into the castle itself, different models of Wally's Nasod creations from the Nasod drillers he had fought in the Richie mines to the Nasod Blader and healer on the airship. Soon reaching the end of the hallway, two more guards opened two large doors leading into Wally's office. Behind the large desk sat Wally who was eyeing Blaze with some curiosity. With the doors closed behind Blaze, he got up from his seat and walked towards Blaze.

"Tell me, what is a warrior of your quality doing in a small town like this?"

"I'm just passing through here. That is all."

"Well, if you don't mind, do you think you could help me with a problem? I promise you that the pay will be great and if you're looking for a challenge you will get one." Wally looked at one of the paintings of himself before looking at Blaze irritably. "Though could I ask for you to take off that helmet of yours? I would like to see the face of the person I am dealing with."

Blaze remained silent as he slowly started to panic in his mind. He couldn't take off his helmet and he tried to think of an excuse for the helmet when Wally stepped closer to him.

"I said, please take your helmet off." He was angry now and Blaze still kept silent when Wally snapped. "You know what, I bet I can deal with the problem on my own! I don't need your assistance after all!"

Blaze nodded and started to move backwards out of the palace when the guards grabbed him by the arms. "However, I am the ruler of this land and I will take your silence as an aggressive act towards me. It's also a rare occasion for a warrior to have not one but two Nasod arms of this quality. Guards, if you may, take off his helmet for me?"

Blaze started to buck around to try to escape the guards iron grip on him while yelling in his mind, _"Ene, go into hibernation mode now!" _before they placed this hockey puck like object on both of his arms, giving him a great shock, disabling his arms and shutting down most of his internal systems. Without Ene's help, they hacked into his internal system and unlocked his helmet. With a click, the helmet started to retract from his head back into his armor and Wally frowned in surprise.

"You're Blaze? No, that can't be. Different weapons, equipment, and armor yet the same features as Blaze... Who are you really?"

"None of your concern Wally!" Spat Blaze. Wally furrowed his brow with annoyance and lifted a finger to one of the guards who presumed to knee Blaze in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"HA! You think you are so big and proud because you're Blaze, one of few that had brought back the El stone? Well I have something to tell you. I am the one that has your sister and two of your comrades! I destroyed Hamel not to just get rid of the demon threat, but to also get rid of another threat to my power! You are a nobody and you don't belong here... Though who you are is what fascinates me. You are Blaze but different... Who or what are you really?... Guards, take him down to the cells and lock him up."

"Yes Lord Wally!" One of the guards lifted his hand up to bring it down on the back of Blaze's head, knocking him out before the two of the dragged his limp body down to the cells. Roughly throwing him in, they shackled both of his arms to the wall and locked the steel door behind them. With a smile, he lifted his head up and started to talk to Ene.

"_So, I saw that you can back online for a split second to get that recording?"_ In his retinal display, the recording popped up and Wally's voice rang out saying that he had destroyed Hamel when Ene popped up floating next to the file with a smile.

"_I sure did!~... Though you gotta be more careful about this stuff."_

"_Yeah... Though the good part is that I got some idea what we would be facing and we got that recording." _He chuckled slightly and tried to move his arms to get no response from them. _"Hey, what's the situation with my arms?"_

"_Well, from the scans I've been making so far depicts that these devices on your arm have immobilized your arms along with canceling your weapons out. None of your weapon systems will respond to any commands but I've put up a new firewall so they can't hack into your systems again."_

"_You think you could send a message to Eve? on our situation?"_

"_Sure thing Blaze! What should I tell her?"_

"_Tell her about our current situation but also send her a copy of the voice recording. Also tell her to bring those two grenades I left in my room for those will come in handy."_

"_Done, message sent. Anything else you want me to do while we wait?"_

"_Do you think you can do a scan on our surroundings to get a fix on our location?"_

While both Blaze and Ene went to work, waited for the others to receive the message or for themselves to receive a confirmation message, Wally had his fingers pressed together as he sat behind his desk thinking. His face was contorted with confusion on who this other Blaze is when he brought up his computer.

"Computer, can you run a thorough scan comparison between the two Blazes?"

"Of course sir." Wally waited for a few minutes, twiddling his thumbs as he waited for the results when the computer completed the comparison. "Comparison complete. Both Blaze's are the same genetically and biologically."

"What? That can't be correct... Is there any other way that this could be possible?"

"There is only one other conclusion I can make at this time. It's that the Blaze you currently holding down in the cells is form a different dimension."

"Different dimension? How is that even possible?"

"There is only one person that can pull this off. However, he is an illusive one and very little information about him but his name. His name is Glave, the ruler of Space and Time. He's basically a Time Lord"

"Does he have, like, two hearts or something? Or a blue phone box?"

"No sir... He's not that type of Time Lord..."

"Well then... Bring up any information about inter dimensional gates. I want all of it."

"Sir?"

"You heard me, all of it."

"Yes sir."

Wally sank down into his chair further with an evil grin. "If I can conquer this dimension, then I can sure as hell conquer another one."

* * *

**HERE YOU GO WITH CHAPTER 2! And it's MUCH MUCH MUCH MUCH! LONGER! *Crowd cheering***

**Ember: Anon, what are you doing?**

**Anon: Nothing ;-; just lonely...**

**Anyways, here's something new I'm going to try out... REPLYING TO MY REVIEWERS!**

* * *

**Enderkiller77: Thank you! Here's the next chapter!**

Kat Neko983: No, I don't think I will be talking about Blaze's original dimension with the others and thanks!

ShadisticArchdevil: I'm glad you liked that part! And I have an idea what Glave might be up to. ;)

KiyoKu: HERE'S MORE!

Until next time! *Flies away on his Oddix*


End file.
